psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0103 Rearing Conventions
Rearing Conventions is the third episode of Psycho-Pass. Synopsis Division 1 is called to the Hachioji drone plant to investigate another dismembering incident (the victim is Daisuke Shioyama). Ginoza and Masaoka have a heated disagreement and when Tsunemori questions Ginoza, he tells her she's a fool to treat the Enforcers as peers rather than subordinates. The manager of the plant, Kuraudo Goda, swears the dismembering is an accident, but Division 1 suspects otherwise when they notice a plant worker being bullied by the others. Without the Sibyl System they have no way of identifying the killer, but the Enforcers cook up a wild plan that terrifies Tsunemori ‒ but nonetheless succeeds. Trivia *In the novel adaption the situation is wholly different —''''' Kanehara is a visual drug dealer, Makishima is the supplier and there are underlings with whom Division 1 must deal. *When Ginoza scrolls the files of the personnel on his holo device, the last displayed is Kanehara's one. *"Johnny Mnemonic" is written on Kanehara's floppy disk. *When Kogami enforces him, Kanehara's Crime Coefficient is 265. Quotes *"They say that fools learn from their experiences, while the wise learn from history. I hope you're not a fool."— Nobuchika Ginoza to Akane Tsunemori'' *"I see. So you've decided to be fool after all. You may be new, but you're still an Inspector. If you think you can keep those hunting dogs under control, you're welcome to try. ... Since you insist on being a fool, you should try learning through experience like one. That's the fastest route to understanding things."— Nobuchika Ginoza to Akane Tsunemori' *"You brought this on yourselves. ... Once you are gone, my Hue can be cleansed! ... I won't let you get away. I'll never let you get away. I'll kill you, right here and now!"— Yuji Kanehara to Shinya Kogami and Akane Tsunemori'' *"Why... Why would you do something so reckless?!"— Akane Tsunemori to Shinya Kogami **"This is about finding the truth behind a matter of life and death! Of course we'd need to put our lives in the line!"— Shinya Kogami's reply *"We've already caught the criminal red-handed! We need to call for backup and..."— Akane Tsunemori to Shinya Kogami *"He said that he wanted to be a detective, not just a hunting dog. But the look in his eyes... was unmistakably... that of a carnivore which had cornered its prey."— Akane Tsunemori as a voice over Gallery Shinya 2.png|Kogami is training himself for close combat at the beginning of the episode. PP0103.png|Division 1, when they arrive at the factory. PP0103-2.png|A better view on Ginoza, Tsunemori and Kogami. PP0103_6.png|(Left to right) Tsunemori, Kagari and Masaoka talk about the case around a Dominator carrier drone. PP0103_7.png|Tsunemori is surprised by the deductions of Masaoka about this case. pp3401.jpg|Division 1's members at the canteen of the drone factory. Akane 5.png|Tsunemori, looking at the director of the factory. Tomomi and the hue chart.jpg|Masaoka in front of the Hue chart. Embarrassing.jpg|While Ginoza shouts at him (because Masaoka's pieces of evidence of Yuji Kanehara's guilt aren't enough), Masaoka smiles. PP0103_2.png|Division 1 is preparing to intervene in the plant (from left to right: Shusei Kagari, Yayoi Kunizuka, Akane Tsunemori). Shinya 3.png|Kogami, when he is intimidating Kanehara. PP0103_8.png|Kogami and Tsunemori, when Kanehara starts to attack them. PP0103_3.png|One of Kanehara's drones, when this latter pursues Kogami and Tsunemori. PP0103_9.png|Kunizuka (on a Dominator carrier drone with Shusei Kagari) helps Kogami in the arrest of Kanehara. PP0103_10.png|Kogami and Tsunemori have just reached the meeting point where the Enforcers plan to lure Kanehara into a trap. PP0103_4.png|Kogami dodges an attack from Kanehara's drone. Destroy Decomposer fire.png|Kogami using the Destroy Decomposer on Kanehara's drones. Category:Episodes